


A Chimney Surprise

by Lacrimabilis_Umbra



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimabilis_Umbra/pseuds/Lacrimabilis_Umbra
Summary: Silver’s role-play gets a little out of hand.





	A Chimney Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straddling_the_atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/gifts).



Album Link

https://www.flickr.com/gp/162798351@N05/7515B8

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and best wishes for the New Year! <3


End file.
